Venus Vines
by Moon16279
Summary: Persephone is the daughter of Poison Ivy and longs to have freedom of her own. The team soon finds rescues her and make her apart of the team easy right? Wrong. Her mother wants her back and so does her gang. But Persephone isn't willing to let go of her new freedom and is willing to fight for it. Can she protect herself and her heart? SuperboyxOCXRobin


For as long as I've known my mother has always tried to shield me from the outside world, but it also doesn't help that I'm the daughter of a super villain. To be exact –

Poison Ivy. I was special though due to having my mother's powers to control nature. I never knew my father, my mother said he was a brilliant scientist named Dr. Alec Holland and had a love of nature just like her. They fell in love and had me. Tragedy struck with one of his experiments at Cadmus called Project Green, which led to his death. My mother doesn't talk about him much but I can tell when she looks at me she can see a part of him. I was raised here in the Amazon Forest, my mother treated me like a treasure and taught me right from wrong and helped me with my powers. She named me Persephone after the goddess saying I was truly spring itself and just like the goddess I became curious of the world outside my home.

I was currently laying down in a field of poppies the afternoon sun setting giving the sky a fuchsia color as another day was ending I couldn't help but let out a sigh. 'Another day in captivity' I thought. "Persephone will you come here please?" Called my mother as I sat up to find her at the doorway to the greenhouse with a man I had come to fear and loathe. Vandal Savage. Ever since my powers were discovered Savage had come here to test out my abilities, some were physical while others were with syringes. My mother refused at first, but Savage had a certain way of getting what he wants Just as I was a few feet away I put up a giant wall around me and started running through the field I could hear my mother shouting for me but I couldn't look back. Just when I was about to make it out of my room I was lifted into the air as I struggled against Savages hold only for him to laugh at my attempts. "So feisty little one, why you continue to struggle again is futile." He said as he carried me past my mother who had fear in her eyes.

"Savage I don't think we should do this, Persephone is only sixteen."

She said as Savage gave her one glance and before I could blink Savage had one of his beefy hands around her throat.

"You forget Ivy that if it weren't for me your precious daughter wouldn't even exist. Which means **I own he** **r**."

He said as he continued to cut off her air supply making her skin turn pale. Rage filled me as I used vines to wrap around Savages hand in a vice like grip. "Put my mother down and I'll do whatever you want otherwise I won't hesitate to use my plants and you can't fight me off in my own element." I said knowing that if he did harm my mother there would be no holding back and he knew it as well. He gave me a cruel smile as he released my mother and set me down on my feet. "Such ruthlessness looks good on you my dear. Please after." He says as he gestured to the door as I made my legs move to the familiar halls leading me to the lab. I had always hated the lab.

The thought alone brought shivers down my spine, especially what I was entering into now. To normal people it just looked like a normal pod. To me it was hell. The pod door automatically opened as I stepped into it; the glass locked securely as I could see my mother's fearful face and I knew mine mirrored hers. "It will be over soon my darling Persephone, one day you will understand all of this." She said as tears formed in my eyes wanting my mother to set me free but all I could do was see her walk away. I was alone. With my tormentor. His haunting eyes barely left mine as he reached for the control panel. The experiments were starting. The pod became filled with green liquid chemicals that had a strange odor making it harder to keep conscious. I began to panic this never happened, this was different. I screamed lord knew I did but no one would hear and even if they did they wouldn't care. The pod was now completely filled with the strange liquid and everything was soon fading into blackness. I felt weightless almost high if that were possible. My last image before I surrendered to sleep was the cruel smile of Savage.

I felt as if I was there for a whole day when really it was an hour, as I felt the explosion. The alarms blasted through the air, the sounds of gun firing and explosions drew nearer to the lab and I didn't know what to expect as I heard the labs doors being banged open. I could hear voices of both females and males. "Whoa! It's a hot chick!" "Flash!" They shouted at their companion as a voice spoke that appeared to be the leader. "Miss Martian try to communicate with her, Robin try to find a way to get her out." "Were on it." Said a male voice as a soft feminine voice that must be Miss Martian came into my head. _' Were going to get you out soon. What's your name?'_

 _'_ _Persephone. You have to hurry they'll be trying to come here soon.'_ She relayed my message back to her friends.

"I'm trying to break the security codes but they keep changing and it could take too long were goanna have to break the glass."

"Than let's do it already." Said a masculine voice as suddenly the glass was shattered as the liquid came rushing out in a wave as I couldn't help but take a deep breath of fresh air. Sweet airs how I've missed you. My legs felt like they were going to give out only for a strong pair of arms held me up to a warm muscular chest and held me close. Opening my eyes I couldn't help but lock onto a pair of beautiful sky blues. They held so much in them, mostly pain, his skin was smooth and tan, his face was so smooth almost like it was sculpted by Davinci himself with bulging muscles under a black t-shirt with the 'S' insignia. God I needed to stop staring before I started drooling. "Don't worry we'll get you out of here in a sec." He said as I began to snap out of my daydream and start to panic for their safety. "No you have to leave if she finds you she'll kill you." I said as the boy gave me a questionable stare. "Who will?" He asked.

"My mother."

Suddenly a wall exploded as a girl in all green with blonde hair flew threw the wall as a boy in yellow and red cached her as plants began to crawl in the lab as my mother emerged her face void of emotion until her eyes landed on me as undeniable rage was eminent on her face. Mother Nature was on a warpath. Plants everywhere began to attack my rescuers. " How dare you try and take my Persephone you puny ingrates. You will not take my daughter!" She shouted as thorns were shot as I was suddenly pulled to a table as the others used the table as a shield to block the thorny menace. "That's your mom?!" Shouted the blonde girl. "Yeah I think she's crazy too." I said

"But why does she keep you in a lab." Asked the boy wonder. (Yes I had figured out he was Robin. No wonder my mom freaked out. This would probably be worse if Batman was here.) "She thinks it will keep me safe from people. Kind of like now." I said as suddenly our makeshift shield broke as the ground itself grabbed my rescuers as vines tied them up. "Those who would turn my darling flower against me like the Greek legend shall face the mighty Demeter!" She said as she tried to cuddle me as I pushed her away. "This has gone too far mother they have done nothing wrong." I said as my hazel eyes met her shocked emerald ones. I had never in my life defied my mother and truthfully it felt good.

My mother though didn't like it as she began to strangle the team with her vines as I heard there agonizing screams. Feeling angered I used a nearby Venus flytrap to ensnare my mother making her lose her concentration on the vines freeing the team as they all gasped for breath. Using one of the nearby plants I used the sleeping pollens as I stood over my struggling mother who's lower half was in the mouth of the Venus flytrap, her hair in disarray and her eyes full of hurt. "Don't do this Persephone they're only using you" she said before I blew the pollen in her face making her fall unconscious. I could feel the tears threatening to fall but quickly wiped it away it was not the time for it. Later, later I would shed my tears. "We should start moving I know where the exit is." I said as the leader nodded at me in confirmation. "Lead the way." As we made our way out of the lab and into my greenhouse to the very back where I kept my hidden tunnel. Only my mother and I knew of it, when she would let me explore the jungle outside the lab. I hadn't used it in awhile in fear of Savage finding out so I hid it using magnolias. Parting the plants we all made our way inside as we were surrounded by darkness. "Okay now what?" Said the familiar voice of the speedster as suddenly luminescent lights from my orchids began lighting up the way.

As we made our way down the tunnel I could feel the guards above us moving around in the jungle and was all to glad when I felt them move to a different part I let out a sigh of relief and continued to head down the tunnel. When we had finally reached the end of the tunnel I made a giant hole for an entrance as I carefully made the ground underneath us move to the top. Just as we were nearly up there I felt a small stabbing sensation and knew someone was trying accessing my mind. I was "trained" early on to handle telepaths as I pushed them out of my mind as I heard a low groan from the one they call Miss Martian which made me stop in my tracks and face the team my eyes narrowing at there shocked faces knowing they had been caught.

"I get it you don't trust me but I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my head." I said giving Miss Martian my best glare before I started walking ahead. "And if you want to get out of here alive I suggest you trust me." I said as I entered into the forest knowing they were right behind me.

Freedom.

I had real freedom for the first time in my life. My bare feet felt the lush earth underneath me as I could feel every living plant around me. The plants seemed to coo at me. I began to literally jump through the trees expertly as the others tried to keep up with me. It had been a long time since I was in this beautiful forest. "How are you doing that?" Shouted Superboy from a nearby tree trunk. I had learned their names down in the tunnel. "Since I'm technically genetically mutated it kind of helps that I have some good reflexes." I shouted back remembering those horrible needles stabbing me. Superboy seemed to understand it as he gave me a sad grimace as we continued to move through the trees until we reached a burgundy and purple spaceship. I've never been flying before this should be fun. "Everybody inside quickly before they find us." Shouted Aqualad as we all rushed inside the ship. Everyone strapped into seats except me, as I felt too awkward. Remember never left the ground before so I'm not really a big fan.

"Here you can sit with me." Said Superboy as he took my hand and made me sit on his lap. My face felt hot as it was pressed up against his. I could feel his steady heart as he wrapped those warm muscular arms around me. I could feel an intense gaze on me as I looked to see Robin giving me a stare as a smirk soon came to his features when he noticed me looking at him as I quickly looked away not really knowing what to think about him. Just as we were a few feet in the air a vine erupted from the ground grabbing one of the wings. I let out a scream as we were knocked sideways my head almost banging into the window if Superboy hadn't been holding me in a death grip. Looking outside I could see my mother with a crazed look in her eyes. "The ship can't take this type of force." Said Miss Martian. My mother wasn't going to let us go and I'm the only person with the power to stop her. Getting off of Superboy's lap I could hear him trying to get me back to the seat as the team tried the same as I opened the hatch feeling the ship rocking as I climbed up to the roof. Looking down I could see my mother. She was furious and kept shouting for me to come back to her, but I had chosen freedom. Concentrating I fought for control of the forest itself. Sweat went down my brow as my breathing became labored; finally it was completely under my control, making the giant vine let go of the ship and tie up my mother instead.

While she was distracted I took one last look at the lab that was once my prison, I vowed to never let it harm anyone again as I commanded the forest around it to wipe it off the face of the earth forever down to it's very ship began to take off full speed as my once home was crumbling to the ground my mothers mournful cries rang through the forest. Felling as satisfied I allowed my self to finally give into the black spots in my vision; my body began to sway as I fell off the roof when two sets of hands grabbed me.

I felt safe in those hands and let myself slip into darkness.


End file.
